Understanding 1 Final Goodbye
by XxMusikLiebeRockxX
Summary: Hey guys! Here is the story/book I'm planning/writing. I really like the plot. XD Well I hope you guys like it. More chapters will come this week. :D Bye Bye Rate and favorite!


I walked hand in hand with my sister, Bella, down the crowded hallway. We were sliding through corners, trying not to touch the people passing by. Cries and talking filled the hallway. For a moment, I stood there frozen, watching the older woman sobbing and mumbling "Mi Niña. My baby." My heart shattered from the sadness in her voice. I walked away, thinking how it was going to be once they take my mother off life support. I stepped that thought away. I couldn't imagine what I'll do. What Bella will do once she finds out. I looked down at my sister, who was frowning by the loud noise surrounding us. Our eyes met, and from the look in my eyes, I told her we were close.

We finally reached the door marked as "Room 824", also known as the room where my mother gently slept in. Her sleep for 3 years now.

I remembered clearly as if it was just yesterday.

***********************************Flashback*********************************

_The music blasted through the walls. I had to be alone today. The lyrics from the song entered my mind, losing my train of thought. _

_"I can't escape this hell. So many I've times I've tried. But I'm still caged inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself."_

_It seemed as if the lyrics were talking about my life. That's why Music was my Life. I began singing along to the words, until I heard a piercing scream from downstairs. It was so piercing that it managed to be heard with the loud music banging the walls in my room. I ran towards the stereo and managed to turn it off. I burst out of my room and ran towards the stairs. _

_I stood silently, the shock taking over me. Blood trailed through the steps of the stairs. My eyes followed the path. They widened once I saw a familiar figure, laying still in the marble floor. It was impossible to see from the darkness and the figure was curled up in a ball, as if it was protecting itself from something, or someone. The adrenaline ran through my veins, paralyzing every part of my body. _

_The light shimmered its way from the curtains, brightening the room. It managed to show the figure's face. It was my Dearing mother, with blood surrounding her and covering every revealing part of her. Our eyes met and made my heart skip a beat. They were wide and blood-shot. But it seemed as if they were dead. With no soul and no life in them. It seemed as if it was an ocean. With no deep end. _

_***********************************************************************************************_

Everytime I stood in front of the door, the same memories begin to haunt me again. It still sent shivers down my spine. My hand was the place on the knob, and slowly twisted it, revealing my mother. My mother was like a sleeping Beauty except her normal, natural tanned skin was pale as snow and her body was only responding to the beeping monitor, which stood by the side of the bed. Her eyes were closed, for the past 3 years, having those emerald-green eyes undiscovered. I longed for her sweet voice to calm me down and tell me everything was going to be alright. The way she used to give me advice. I also longed for her touch. The touch that made me warm inside. Bella's hands separated from mine, as she ran towards my mother's side. She laid next to my mother and began whispering in our mother's ear, making it impossible to hear. I only managed to hear "When are you going to wake up Mommy? We miss you. I miss you" and Bella rested her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. A if it seemed, she was listening to her slow, potential heart beat. Those last words shattered my heart into million of pieces. It brought tears to my eyes.

I walked slowly, observing quietly at the beautiful portrait of my sister and mother. Their faces were calm and loved. So similar. Like mother, like daughter. I sat by the chair, which was next to my mom, and took hold of her hand. It was surprisingly cold. Colder than the last time we visited her.

"Mom. Please hear me. Bella and I miss you. We want you to come back. Please." My voice began to broke as endless tears rushed down my cheeks. "We need you. We need a mother by our side, telling us what's best for us. To go shopping with us. To give us advice. We can't be without you. A life without you is no life. Life isn't meaning without you. You have to come back. You can face this. You can't let this take a hold of you." All this time, I stared at my mother, who was gently sleeping in her endless beauty. I hadn't realized that Bella fell asleep by our mom's side.

"We love you" were the last words I managed to speak through my lips, as silence surrounded us, other than the slow beeping of the monitor. I rested my head on her arm and took her beautiful scent.

_Please, angels. I pray for my mother to come back. She can't leave us. We'll die if she dies. She's our life. And we're her life. _

Moments passed and no progress, like always. Bella was still asleep. She took moments to listen to Bella's steady heartbeat and her slow breaths. In and out.

The monitor detected and began a steady heartbeat, like Bella's and mine. My eyes stared down my mother's, as I felt her fingers twitching. Managing to get a hold of herself. Mom struggled to move and made a small grunt by the pain. A wide smile crept through my face. She's alive. She's not dead. This is a miracle.

_Thank you Angels. Thank you. _

The words that came out from my mother's lips, startled. "Helena. Bella." With each of those names, she said it with such longing, that made me reach out for her and pull her into an endless hug. A hug I've longed for more than 2 years. But it was going to startle my mother and it might put her in danger. I didn't want to call the doctors to be able to spend time with her, alive. But part of me wanted me to. They knew better than me.

She flinched her eyelashes and tried opening her eyes. But, it was hard, being used to the endless darkness in her, and all of a sudden light surrounded her.

Moments passed and she managed to open her eyes. She looks around the room, not recognizing it, until she saw me. Some color went through her skin, making me happy. I had to wake Bella. I know how she longed for this moment. I shook Bella and it took only a few to wake her up. The only words that told her what was happening were "Look at Mommy." Bella quickly turned her heard towards Mom and a wide smile crept through her. She knew that she had to be careful, but couldn't control herself. She gave a big, warm, lungful hug to our mother.

"Mommy!" But Mom didn't do anything. No movement. It scared me. I saw the monitor and her heart beat lowered each second it beeped.

The words "You're in danger. I'll be with you forever. Ich Liebe Dich. Both of you" entered my mind, making me watch, in alert, my mother. Her eyes closed peacefully and fell into eternal sleep.

Bella was the first who made the first sound in the room. "Mommy!! No! Wake up, Bitte! Please don't do this to us. Ich Liebe Dich" Bella said with the last three words as a whisper as sad tears rolled down her cheeks and screams escaped through her lips.

My hand pressed the emergency button, causing the nurses and doctors to burst in the room. I took Bella in my arms, as she was refusing to move from our mother's side. We were both sobbing in each other's arms as the doctor and nurses managed to do their best to save my mother. But it was too late. I knew it from the expression in the doctor's face.

What had my mother meant we were in danger? From what? Or.. From who?


End file.
